nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Subspace Army
The Subspace Army is an antagonistic group found in the Wii video game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. They are ruled by Tabuu, and include a majority of minor species such as the Primid, among many others. In the game, they construct a nefarious plan that would cause the entire planet to be engulfed in Subspace, or in other words would attempt to destroy it, by using a large bomb known as a Subspace Bomb. Their plan is stopped by the combined efforts of all the brawlers (excluding Wolf, Jigglypuff, and Toon Link) Leadership As aforementioned they are ultimately lead by Tabuu but it runs deeper than that. Tabuu, not wanting to be known of yet, used chains of light to enslave Master Hand. Master hand (under Tabuu's control) then threatened the Isle of the Ancients into creating the Subspace Bomb, and forced their leader, the Ancient Minister to obey his command. He then Hired Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf. as a final act He then Stole The Halberd. Technology Technologies of the Subspace Army includes: Dark Cannon: A huge cannon that's beam can turn the fighters into trophies. Subspace Gunship: A huge Gunship that can fire subspace blasts. It is as big as a small city, and is destroyed by the fighters after destroying the recaptured Halberd. Subspace Bomb: a Huge bomb that Can cover a entire area in the purple bubble of Subspace. It needs two R.O.B.s to fire, and to the Ancient Ministers dismay it destroys two R.O.B.s every time it fires. Species As Can be expected this army has many different species in it. The Roader is a robot that's main feature is clearly its one, large wheel which is also his form of transportation. He's one of the quickest enemies in the game, and will plow through his opponents at fast speeds. The Poppant Runs away when you approach spreading food as it runs. Be careful though, because more often than not it will instead throw a rock damaging the mindless follower. A Bytan is an enemy that seems harmless at first, though will become a serious threat when it starts to multiply. The continuous multiplication can be annoying if not handeled properly, however if it glows kill it first because it's gonna multiply. A Trowlon Is The pink creature that gets under you and takes you up until you are ko'd. however if used effectively they are a useful elevator. The Shaydas are large creatures who are basically composed of sand or fog, that have two head or eyes and two large blades. Its sole weak point is the red portion found in its chest, which when attacked will cause the enemy to eventually die. The Spaak is a mechanical cloud that shoots pink electricity at you. when attacked it turns black and shoots thunder bolts. the Autolance is a red cart with a lance and a knights helmet. after multiple hits the helmet comes off and it is revealed that there is an emergeny light underneath. The Greap looks like a Bob-omb with a small pink head and two giant scythes. It's weak spot is it's head The Puppit is a genric red eyed puppet with large claws. it "floats" on strings and will either lash with it's claws or shoot a laser out of his eyes. The Glice, Glire, And Glunder Are essentially wheels rolling around the stage that has Glice freeze the player, Glire flaming them, or Glunder electrocuting the player. the Feyesh is a giant floating eye with fins and tentacles. The Roturret is a rotating double barreled cannon with a skull in the middle The mite is a stick figure with the subspace symbol as it's head. It is only dangerous in lage numbers. The Ticken is a huge robotic chicken that will charge you and reveal a small chick when killed. The TowTow resembles a purple Bantha from star wars. it will sleep until attacked at which point it goes on a murderous rampage. The Shellpod resembles a stag beetle, until it takes enough damage for it's exoskeleton to break at which point it resembles a four legged green worm. The Nagagog is A small blue humanoid creature who will grow and change color when attacked. they attack by running at you( and often tripping) A Gamyga Is a huge tower with an African style face at the top. it shoots lasers and is broken into several sections. A Floow is a ghost made of rectangles much like O'Chunks. It only attacks at full health and regains health slowly. A Cymul is a silver fan-like creature. it is invincible. A Buckot is a floating bucket robot that drops hot bricks on you. A Bucculus is a huge pair of lips with spikes on them . It burrows in the ground and comes up when the character is near to "kiss" them. it is notable that as it "Kisses" the character the purple sack that makes up it's body grows. The Borboras is a thin bodied creature with a huge trumpet as a head. It either blows you back or skips around. The Bombed is A human-like creature wearing a leather jacket, with a huge pink head with black hair and a wick. As means of attack it will throw it's bomb head and run in the other direction. An Auroros is a mechanical bird with rainbow feathers that will attempt to dive bomb you. if it misses it gets stuck in the ground and may be used as a javelin. An Armank is a tank piloted by a green creature. this creature is the weak point and it can only be exposed if you destroy the huge mechanical arm on top of the tank. An Armight resembles a blue fish with a yellow mustache, two swords and a spartan helmet. it will either throw it's swords or engage you in a sword fight. Primids Primids are the basic units of the army and there are many types: *Primid: the basic Primid, most common enemy in the game. *Fire Primid: A Red Primid that can breathe fire. *Boom Primid: a primid with Toon Link's Boomerang. *Scope Primid: a primid with a Super Scope. *Sword Primid: A primid with a green Beam Sword. *Metal Primid: slow primids covered in defensive Metal. *Big Primid: A huge and slow, but powerful Primid. R.O.B enemies On the Isle of the ancients the only type of enemy is an R.O.B. There are however many types of R.O.B. *R.O.B. Sentry: an average R.O.B. *R.O.B. Launcher: A Camo painted R.O.B that shoots missles *R.O.B Blaster: A lavender painted R.O.B that has a more powerful laser. Mario Enemies Multiple Mario enemies appear in the Subspace Emissary, presumably under the control of Bowser. They are as follows: *Koopa Troopa (Green and Red) *Koopa Paratroopa (Green and Red) *Goomba (Giant and normal) *Hammer Bro. *Bullet Bill Other Shadow Bugs: Create Primids and Mr. Game & Watches along with other enemies. They are small purple spheres that may also form around fighters to form False Characters. Category:The Subspace Emissary